Remember
by Dragolicious
Summary: Hermione Granger une talentueuse sorcière, jusqu'à la rien de contradictoire avec la réalité , mais si cette dernière était de sang-mêlé ? Cela changerait toute l'histoire... D'autant plus qu'à son réveille son entourage semble avoir légèrement changé, mais que c'est t-il passé pendant son coma.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écris cette fic car cela faisait un bon moment que j'en avais envie, et voilà c'est fait. **Mais** je préviens que je n'ai Aucun talents particuliers pour l'écriture, donc ne soyez pas déçus en lisant ce premier chapitre. J'espère toute fois m'améliorer au fil du temps...

**Desclamer** : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 1:**Le réveille**

Une voix m'appelle ...

Quelqu'un me prend la main . Elle est douce mais froide ...

J'ai mal au crâne , comme si je venais de me cogner sur quelque chose de dur.

Je rentent la voix .

Soudain, j'ouvres les yeux. Ma vue est peu nette mais j'arrive à apercevoir la personne en face de moi. C'est un jeune homme blond et de grande taille.

La voix recommence à m'appeler , mais les mots semblent provenir de la bouche du garçon.

Je regarde autour de moi; 6 yeux m'observent , le jeune homme qui me semble étrangement familier

un autre jeune homme et une infirmière. Les garçons portaient des robes de sorciers verte et noire. Je regarde mes propres habilles , ils sont de même couleur.

Aussitôt que je fus relever, le blond me serra contre lui, en murmurant des tu m'as manquée . Le déclic se fit lorsque j'entendis sa voix de plus prés .

-Dégage Malefoy , que fait tu ici ?

Repoussé, il me regarda bizarrement , puis se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Qu'a telle , pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? dit il en s'efforçant de rester calme.

-Elle a reçu un choc qui lui a endommagé le cerveau dont la mémoire en l'occurrence.

-Comment ça un choc? Et pourquoi suis je ici et où sont Harry et Ron?

-Potter et Weasmoche , tu as perdu la tête ! ce sont nos ennemis jurés!

Cette fois ci , c'est moi qui le regarda bizarrement.

-Non, ce sont mes meilleurs amis et toi tu es mon pire ennemi !

-Reprend toi Hermione, je suis ton fiancé enfin !

-Toi sale fouine , mon petit-ami , jamais, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point !

-Faites quelque chose , elle délire.

-Moi délirer , tu es le seul à délirer ici.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , elle retrouvera bientôt sa mémoire. Dans une semaine ,tout au plus.

-Et que dois je faire en attendent ? dit-il d'une voix où perçait de l'agacement.

-Comme elle ne se souvient plus de vous, elle devrait aller avec ses soit disant amis, le temps de retrouver la mémoire.

-Non, je ne lui permettrai pas!

-Voulez vous qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite oui ou non ? dit l'infirmière las de l'entêtement du jeune homme.

-Je.. oui bien sur.

-Alors faite ce que je vous dit!

-Ils n'aideront jamais Hermione.

-Je les convoquerais chez le directeur, ils n'auront pas le choix.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? tenta Drago

-Non aucun. Et cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, assura la femme, empressé d'aller se recoucher.

-Sortez moi d'ici ,loin de Malefoy, s'exclama Hermione sur le point de s'énerver.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Hermione, ma cherie.

-En quel honneur m'appelles tu par mon prénom?

-Car je suis ... .

Il ne put continuer car l'infirmière lui fit signe de se taire.

-Bien, miss Granger, aller dans votre dortoir. Un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Vous avez raison, concéda Hermione, mais au moment de partir, Drago voulu l'embrasser et se prit une claque magistrale. Ce qui lui fit mal , non seulement à la joue mais aussi au cœur .

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Malefoy , mais il faudrait rapidement te soigner.

Au moment ou elle ouvrit la porte , elle se retourna et dit : et je ne suis pas ta copine Malefoy , est ce assez claire pour que ta petite cervelle de fouine puisse l'assimiler !

Sur ce elle sortit en claquant la port.

* * *

Je sais,je sais ce n'est pas parfait, mais bon j'écris pour le plaisir de l'écriture ( comme tout le monde je crois )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'espère que le 2 ème chapitre vous plaira !

Et non, je ne me suis pas améliorer , dsl .

* * *

Amis ou Ennemis ?

Dans le bureau du directeur

-Mr. Potter et Mr. Weasley , je vous attendais.

-Professeur , je n'ai pas très bien compris votre message.

-Et bien, je voulais justement vous en parler. Je vous ai convoqués car j'ai une mission pour vous .

-Laquelle ? demanda subitement Ron.

-Connaissez vous Miss Granger ?

-Celle de serpentard ,dit Harry , mais je ne comprends pas le rapport entre nous et elle.

-Oui , cette jeune file a eu un accident récemment en cours de potion et se trouve en ce moment avec une perte de mémoire et elle est persuadée que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis.

-Au dernier mot , Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire , mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement lorsque le directeur reprit, d'une voix sombre :

-Cette situation est assez difficile à vivre pour Miss Granger.

-Je ne voix toujours pas pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués.

-J'y viens Harry , donc comme elle ne se souvient plus que de vous , ce qui est assez étrange je vous l'accorde . Il serait préférable qu'elle reste avec vous un certain temps pour ne pas la perturber et cela le temps de retrouver la mémoire.

Harry et Ron avaient tout deux la bouche grande ouverte, ils ne croyaient pas à ce que Dumbledore venait de leur dire et voulurent protester mais Albus leur en empêcha d'un signe de main.

-Ce n 'est que temporaire, dit -il. Et je connais vos rapport avec elle , et il serait préférable de les amélioré, dit il avec un sourire. Bien , vous pouvez partir , mais avant tout quelque conseilles :

-Ne la brusquez pas et soyez aimable avec elle ;

-Ne lui dites rien sur son passé, car elle s'en souviendra dans quelques jours;

-Et surtout essayer d'être amis.

(Il a bien dit 'd'essayer' pensa Harry )

-Se sera tout , vous pouvez aller dans votre salle commune , elle vous y attend.

* * *

Sorti du bureau

-On va pas se coltiner Granger ! , dit Harry tout en faisant une vilaine grimace.

-Oui , notre ennemi jurée n°3 ! renchérit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si cette petite idiote ne sait pas se servir d'un chaudron, rajouta le brun.

Tout deux soupirèrent

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, dit Harry après un certain temps. Oui ça aura quand même du bon.

-Ah oui, dit un peu pour que je rigole, dit Ron sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Si tu réfléchis bien, ça nous fera au moins une ennemi en moins et qui plus est fait partie des mangemorts. En essayant d'être amis , nous pourrons lui demander des renseignements sur Voldemort, enfin , si elle s'en souvient.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n'étaient pas de méchants garçons. Ils voulaient juste en finir avec Le Mage Noir pour enfin avoir une vie tranquille. Et tout les moyens étaient pour y parvenir bons à prendre...

* * *

Dans la salle commune , Hermione attendait la venue de ses prétendus amis.

Dès qu'elle les vit, elle leur sauta au cou...

* * *

Si vous avez des propositions pour que je m'améliore, je les veux bien lol


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé , désolé pour ce retard (« problèmes personnels »)

**Chapitre 3** : Questions sans réponses

On en était où déjà ? A oui !

...sauta au cou et les serra contre elle.

-Il m'arrive des choses inimaginables les garçons, dit la serpentarde en se dégagent d'eux .

Tout d'abord , je me réveille à l'infirmerie habillée en serpentard , pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ensuite, Malefoy me sert contre lui et vous connaissez la meilleure ?

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête négativement. Surpris, et bouche béa, par tant de familiarité.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais sa petite-amie et que vous étiez mes ennemis jurés, après cette déclaration elle s'esclaffa de rire.

Les deux autres eurent des sourires crispés. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de parler à Hermione Granger,une ennemie à leur camp.

-Vous n'en pensez rien? demanda soudainement la jeune femme. Cette phrase les fit réagir en leur faisant repenser sur leur "mission".

-Si,si, c'est heu...vraiment bizarre,dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée. Étonné, lui même par cet élan. Normalement, il l'aurait insulté ou menacé de sortir d'ici sinon il y aurait un meurtre. Heureusement pour lui,il réussit à se contrôler.

-C'est peut-être un coup de ce sournois de Malefoy, pour nous ennuyer,essaya Harry.

-Oui, vous avez raison, il serait capable de tout,dit l'amnésique en réfléchissant., essayant de trouver la cause d'une telle attitude.

" Mais que veut-il cette fois ? "

A cet instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant entre un flot d'élèves. Tous regardèrent Hermione bizarrement. Bien évidement tout les élèves avaient été prévenus de la situation par Dumbledord, mais cela restait encore choquant de trouver Granger dans leur tour.

Puis après une dizaine de minutes où tous la regardait avec des regards qui pour la plupart étaient choqués et d'autre ahuries. Ils reprirent leurs activités.

-Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça, questionna la serpentarde.

-Je ne sais pas ...,répondit le survivant d'un air hésitant.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ou plutôt, qu'est ce que Malefoy a encore fait ? rugit elle en plissant ses paupières.

-On trouvera la solution plutard, assura Ron qui sentait son estomac crier vaudrait mieux aller souper sinon je mourrai de fin, fit remarque fit sourire les deux autres.

Cependant Hermione s'étonna fortement du comportement de ses amis, on aurait dit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose...

Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, elle ne leur fit aucune remarque. C'est alors que la gêne qui régnait tout à l'heure refit surface.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez? C'est comme si je vous avais fait du mal! Expliquer moi se qui s'est passé durant ces dernières heures, ordonna la verte et argent qui ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, tu étais en cours,...

.- ..et ton chaudron a explosé et tu t'es retrouvé parterre, s'empressa d'ajouter le brun. Et en suite, moi et Ron t'avons emmené à l'infirmerie. En te réveillant, tu as vu Malefoy, qui...essayait probablement de te faire marcher.

Hermione fronça les sourcils . Elle ne se rappelait vraiment pas de la scène.

Plus grave encore, elle ne me souvenait plus de se qui s'était passé pendant l'accident ni même des évènements de son passé, enfin juste le fait qu'elle avait des amis du prénommés Ronald et Harry , et qu'elle était à Griffondord, et aussi quelque autres souvenirs. Elle décida de leur faire part de sa constatation.

-D'après Dumbledord, tu devrais retrouver la mémoire bientôt, lentement mais sûrement, affirma Harry.

-Cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre, mais puisque vous me l'avez dit, rien d'étrange ne s'était produit à par le fait que je ne me sois retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

-Je comprends mieux l'attitude des autres maintenant...

-Oui, bon et si on allait à la Grande Salle, la coupèrent les garçons.

-Oui, je commence à avoir un petit creux, allons-y.

Tout en descendant les marches des escaliers, Hermione leur parla des devoirs qu'il y avait à faire pour le lendemain ainsi que son emploie du temps très chargé de préfète et donc elle ne pourra pas les aider à faire les leur.

Les deux jeunes hommes, n'étant pas habitués à la camaraderie, se forcèrent sourire pour cacher leur anxiété tout au long du trajet. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils parleraient à Granger en "amis", ils l'auraient sûrement envoyer à S-t Mangouste.

Arrivé enfin devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Ron la poussa et fit signe aux autres d'entrer. Mais à peine entré,que tout les regards se braquèrent sur Hermione. Elle ne fit pas attention au regards peu discrets que lui jetaient les quatre tables. Pensant que tous étaient au courant de son 'accident' . Mais une question germait dans sa tête: pourquoi tout les élèves (on peut le dire) s'inquiétaient-ils autant pour elle ? Certes la jeune femme était connue pour son intelligence; d'où le surnom de miss-je-sais-tout; qui lui était attribué.

Cependant elle la laissa tomber pour le moment ayant trop faim pour se concentrer, alors elle continua à avancer jusqu'à la table des Griffondords sous l'œil encore plus surpris des autres. Au passage, elle osa jeter un regard noir à Malefoy qui visiblement non plus ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette affaire.

Tout au long du repas, il ne regardait que 'sa Hermione' et devenait de plus en plus fou de rage du fait qu'elle ne soit non seulement pas avec lui mais en plus qu'elle mange, parle et même ri de bon coeur à la table des Boufondords avec S-t Potty et Weasmoche!

"Vivement qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et que ce cauchemar se termine," pensa Drago.

Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Étant bien trop occupée à répondre aux questions de Ronald sur le parchemin à rendre demain matin. A table, certains s'habituèrent à sa présence mais d'autres moins, comme Neville qui essayait non sans mal de ne pas lui crier de foutre le camp ou au contraire, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de hurler dans les couleurs de l'école que Granger était devenue folle à lier. Cette attitude expliquerait le fait est qu'avant son 'accident'. On ne pouvait pas dire que Granger était un exemple de bonté et de gentillesse pour tout le monde. Non, elle était méchante, certes moins que Voldemort mais le restait quant même et sa bande de serpentards, généralement composé de Malefoy,de Parkinson, de Greengrass, de Zabini , Nott et des deux gorilles dont personne ne semblait connaître le prénom, mise à par peut-être certains professeurs. Traînaient et insultaient les autres ou terrorisaient les premiers années dans les couloirs, bref de vrai serpentards.

Plus le temps passait et plus le sentiment de haine s'estompait en Neville, malgré les insultes et coups bas dont il avait fait objet maintes fois. Lui et les autres qui écoutaient la conversation découvraient une nouvelle Hermione. Après un certain temps, cette dernière maugréa:

-Arrêtez de me fixer avec ses yeux la, on dirait que j'ai un bout d'épinard entre les dents et que personne n'ose me le dire.

Cette déclaration mis le fou rire général à la table. Personne au grand jamais, n'avait entendu parler d'une Hermione humoristique, celle-ci, on la mettait plutôt dans le livre des légendes. Après un copieux repas, la jeune femme se leva de table et dit à ses amis qu'elle était fatiguée. Alors, ils lui dirent bonne nuit (par pur politesse).

De l'autre coté de la salle, Malefoy l'avait observé, en fait, il n'avait fait que ça, la regarder et il ne pouvait intervenir. En fin lorsque qu'il vit que sa bien aimée embrassait sur la joue le balafré et la belette, son sang bouillonna à l'intérieur de son corps se qui le fit crisper encore plus. Ils n'avaient pas respecter leur accord !

_Flash Back_

Ron et Harry était en route pour retrouver leur salle commune après être sortis du bureau de Dumbledord. Quant tout à coup, Drago sortit d'un coin sombre pour se placer devant eux.

-Alors on s'amuse bien ! ironisa le blond

-Si seulement ton idiote de copine n'avait pas été trop bête en cours de potion alors là oui je m'amuserais bien, lui dit le survivant, tout en lui tenant tête.

-Ne redis jamais ça! Mione n'est pas idiote! Elle est la fille la plus intelligente du monde! s'énerva Malefoy.

-A qui veut tu faire croire ça ? lui répondit le brun

-Je ne suis là que pour te donner un avis et pas me battre non plus, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as à me dire Malefoy, vraiment hâte.

-cesse de jouer à l'ironie ,ordonna ce dernier.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi! s'emporta Potter.

-Bref passons, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici , surtout avec vous .

-C'est réciproque, dit Ron.

-Bon, je sais que le vieux fou vous a confiés Hermione, et donc vous devez vous en occuper. Mais moi je vous ordonne de lui rappeler tout sur son passé, et surtout ne lui faites rien, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de vous deux.

-Tu crois qu'on va satisfaire tes désirs, alors là tu te met le droit dans l'oeil! dit Harry avec un petit rire.

-Ce ne sont pas des désirs, mais des ordres. Alors soit vous les exécutez ou soit...enfin ça vous le saurez en temps et en heure, ricana Drago sur la dernière phrase.

-Qui te dit qu'on a envie de faire ça, répondit Harry las de cette conversation.

-Je me fiche de ,si oui ou non vous en avez envie.

Mais je sais que vous les exécuterez car je connais ta faiblesse Potter, lâcha Malefoy

-Ah oui, et c'est quoi, dit Harry qui commençait à douté de son ennemi.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, sinon se serai trop facile, ironisa le blond.

-Non ,tu me le diras pas car il n'y a rien à dire, s'esclaffa t-il plus pour cacher sa crainte que autre chose.

-Oh vraiment. Si en effet comme tu l'as dit il n'y à rien, tu n'as rien à craindre, au cas contraire, tu devrais t'en soucier rapidement.

-Attend une minute, si tu connais ma 'faiblesse', comment cela se fait-il que tu ne l'es pas utilisé contre moi plus tôt? répliqua le jeune garçon.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt, pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais te faire chanter avec, souffla le serpentard.

-Donc, même si nous avions fait se que tu voulais, tu nous aurais poignardé dans le dos , remarqua le griffondord.

-Non, je respecte toujours mes promesses, foi de Malefoy.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Bon si tu as fini , je crois que l'on va s'en aller et espérer ne plus te rencontrer.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouter ou quoi Potter, je connais le moyen de te détruire moralement, et toi tu ne t'en inquiète même pas.

-C'est toi qui ne m'as pas écouter, je ne te crois pas!, cria Harry ayant de plus en plus peur que Malefoy ait visé juste.

-D'accord, alors au revoir, il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le couloir opposé marchant lentement avec un sourire Malefoyen coller sur le visage.

-A..attend Malefoy, je...je qu'est se qui me prouve que tu dit vrai ?

-Déjà ton hésitation, et aussi parce que tu le regretteras. Vois tu mon père a été promu au ministère, et maintenant qu'il occupe un poste important, il ne va pas se priver de licencier le personnel inutile, si tu vois de qui je veux parle. Et un certain fils pourrait lui suggérer la première personne à renvoyer. ricana Drago, content de l'effet qu'a eut dilemme imposé sur le jeune griffondor.

-La ferme, Mr Weasley est un des meilleurs employer et c'est très bas de ta part et de celle de ton père que de faire payer les gens honnêtes. Vous ne valez pas autre choses que la fortune qui compose votre héritage, et il est triste de voir que certaines personnes comme les membres de ta famille pour citer ne peuvent se reposer que sur leurs argent en gage de réussite. Mais la réalité est différent on n'achète pas le monde, on ne peut que se payer les services et non les sentiments.

-Bla bla bla, encore un de tes mignons petit speech sur les amis et la famille qui vivent sur la planète 'tout va bien dans le meilleurs des mondes pour nous, ne vous préoccupez pas de ce qui vous concerne pas et passer votre chemin'. Mais qui passe son temps à se reposer sur les autres, hein Potter ? Tous ce que j'entreprends , toute mes décisions, je le mets sur mon propre dos et à la seule force de mes mains et de mon cerveau petit crétin ! Oh mais saint Potter est trop occupés pour ce soucier des larbins mis à sa disposition, n'est ce pas que j'ai raison, bien sûr que j'ai raison et tu es trop fière pour le reconnaître toi-même.

Sa tirade terminée, Drago se sentit tout de suite revigorer de enfin pourvoir dire les quatre vérités à son ennemi.

-Tais toi tu ne sais rien.., commença Harry, mais s'arrêta. Pourquoi, pourquoi ce que venait de dire le serpentard le mettait-il à se remettre en doute, non il n'abusait pas de ses amis ni de ses proches.

-Harry qu'est ce qu'il t arrive ? Continue , démonte lui son aire arrogant.

-Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Quoi, je ne laisserais jamais Malfoy me piétiner, se retournant vers l'autre jeune homme, il lui pointa un index menaçant avant de continuer, 'Retire ce que tu as dit sur mon père espèce de connard , ton père aurait du prolonger son séjour à Azkaban, ça lui aurait peut-être permis de méditer sur la raison ou mieux sur la non raison de sa vie sur terre.

-Suffit, s'écria Harry

Ron rouge de colère se calma en un regard vers son ami. Il avait les yeux assombris , et Ron savait que seul les sujets importants pouvaient le mettre dans cet état. L 'heure n'était pas aux disputent .En effet il fallait qu'il réfléchissent bien à la proposition. Car la chose pour laquelle le cœur et l'esprit de Harry s'emballaient et s'inquiétaient était bien évidement Ginny. Et il ne pouvait laisser cette sale fouine lui pourrir la vie et n'essayer ne serai-ce que de toucher un seul cheveu d'elle.

Mais après un moment de réflexion, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Malefoy, ni même céder à leur chantage, il lui répondit:

-D'accord, tu as gagné, je t'aiderai mais je ne te promet rien! s'énerva Harry honteux et soucieux de son avenir.

-Ce n'est pas de l'aide que je veux, les Malefoy n'ont jamais besoin d'aide. C'est un ordre.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais coopérer, rétorqua le brun sur le même ton.

-Laisse tomber! Bon tu as compris ce que tu devais faire au moins.

-Oui, je ne suis pas idiot tout de même.

-Ca, ça reste à prouver Potty.

-Non Harry, ne fais pas ça! intervient Ron.

-Si je doit faire ça, dit l'intéréssé en lui envoyant un regard qui le fit taire.

-Alors, marché conclus, mais si tu la touche ne serait ce qu'une boucle, tu en payera le prix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y a aucun risque.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase, Drago Malefoy les quitta pour aller rejoindre sa salle commune.

-Harry, tu l'as fait marcher j'espère?

-Mais bien sûr que oui,répondit son ami, toujours avec un doute, sur ce que Malefoy venait de dire.

-Ouf tu me rassures, sourit le rouquin.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Son ami Blaise le retint par la manche.

-Drago, tu ne dois par intervenir!

-Je sais, et c'est bien ça le problème, soupira celui-ci.

Pour toutes réponses, il n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules de son camarade. Tant pis, il ne pourrait jamais laisser ''sa'' Hermione entre les griffes des deux autres idiots. Non il fallait agir, alors il se leva de table, juste au moment où elle franchis la porte.

Dans les couloirs, on entendait que le bruit de ses chaussures étouffé par le tapis. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, croyant avoir vu quelque chose bouger dans un coin sombre. Trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre, elle redoubla ses pas. Tout Poudlard était dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans les couloirs à part peut-être certains fantômes qui se promenaient ci et là.

A l'angle de deux couloirs. La jeune femme sentit une main froide mais extrêmement douce, se poser sur sa bouche et une autre sur sa taille, qui l'obligea à reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle voulut crier mais c'était impossible. Les mains étaient fortement serrées sur sa bouche et sa taille, elle se débâtit mais rien à faire, l'agresseur était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Alors prise de panique la sorcière ferma ses yeux, espérant ainsi calmer son coeur qui tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine. L'agresseur s'arrêta et retira ses mains. La victime ouvrit non sans crainte les yeux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe inconnue à notre héroïne. Elle se retourna pour regarder celui qui l'avait 'enlevée' . Malheureusement, Hermione eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir que celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres. Embrassant au début, doucement puis devenant de plus en plus entreprenant.

Se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, elle repoussa Malefoy et lui administra une gifle magistrale, dont le son pouvait rendre compte de la force du choc.

Nen restant pas la, il s'approcha d'elle tout en se massant la joue , mais celle-ci réussit à prendre le dessus sur sa panique et hurla:

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Malefoy. Tu as avalé une potion de travers ou quoi !

-C'est toi qui est bizarre Mione.

-Moi, bizarre tu ne t'es pas regardé. Faire frôler une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un dans les couloirs, mais en plus l'embrasser. Franchement, tes arguments n'ont rien de comparable avec les miens.

-Tu ne te rappels vraiment plus de nous ?

-Comment ça nous? s'égosilla la jeune fille, en apercevant ses yeux remplient de tristesse.

-Bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça! finit-il par annoncer. Malheureux que son baiser n'ait eu aucun effet sur sa mémoire.

Il reprit son masque impassible et sortit de la classe en murmurant un vague: bonne nuit , qu'Hermione bien sûr n'entendit pas.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, elle aussi sortit. Marchant à petit pas vers son dortoir avec un sourire aux lèvres dont elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser ni même s'empêcher de toucher. Avec tout les évènements qu'elle venait de subir, Hermione s'endormit en quelque seconde avec toujours cet éternel sourire collé aux lèvres...

* * *

Dans un autre dortoir d'une autre salle commune. Un jeune homme, ne trouvait pas le sommeil, trop occupé par ses pensées.

PDV Drago:

"Que vont dire ses parents, mes parents et surtout le _Maître_ ! Non, lui, ne s'est 'intéressé du sort de ses membres dans le seul but de les humilié encore plus, comme avec moi et ma famille en ce moment (Les Malefoy perdaient peu à peu de leur autorité !)

Tuer le vieux Dumbledord, même un peu fou. Il n'en serait jamais capable, ni même une autre personne d'ailleurs. Et ça, le maître n'appréciait guère, de toute manière cela importait peu pour Drago car il y a un certain moment qu'il avait compris que le monde se porterait mieux sans le Mage Noir , oui ce serait beaucoup mieux pour lui et pour les autres.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait simplement suivre le système du moment, il espérait tant connaître de jours meilleurs,..."

C'est sur ces pensées que le blond s'endormit enfin dans un sommeil agité...

* * *

Ouf quel long chapitre ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ! Sinon , un review pour le prochain chapitre , ce serait sympa lol ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Philosophie et compagnie

-_Hhhhaaa_

_Crier, il fallait que je crie, mais personne ne m'entendait, c'était un cauchemar._

_Assise au milieu d'un bain de sang et de corps vidés, on entendait des hurlements de douleurs ici et là, je tremblais de peur , des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : où, quand, comment,... comment sortir d'ici ?_

_Le spectacle était abominable , insupportable pour tout être humain._

_Reprends toi Hermione, ce n'est qu'une illusion, rien de plus._

_Une porte s'ouvrit._

_Deux personne en sortirent, mais je n'ai eu le temps de les dévisager que c'est déjà le noir total_ _l'engloutit..._

-Gra..Hermione, Hermione, debout , tu es en sueur !

Ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnu Elisabeth Brown qui se tenait au dessus de son corps.

-Pardon, répondis-elle.

-Tu es toute palote.

-Ohou

-Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie..

-Quoi ! Oh non, je vais bien

-Fais comme tu veux , moi je descends .

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas très amical, du moins pas plus qu'hier. Une vrai peste.

Il fallait que la jeune femme se lève, nous étions dimanche, et c'était le jour pour elle d'aider Harry et Ron dans les tâches lycéennes. Mais le lit était si moelleux et puis , il y aavit ce rêve... non ce cauchemar. Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant.

C'est fort d'appréhensions qu'enfin elle réussit à s'extirper de son lit , cela ne servait à rien d'y repenser ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Rassurer et tout de suite de meilleur humeur. Elle s'habilla et refit son lit. Mais quelques instant plus tard Brown revint pour lui montrer à quel point elle était détestable.

-Oui, répondit-cette dernière.

-He..hermione, il y a tes ..tes amis qui t'attendent en bas.

-Oh, dis leur que j'arrive.

La voilà parti pour une journée bien charger.

-Non Ron ,ce n'est pas la réponse, réfléchis !

-Quoi , mais c'est ce que je fais depuis ce matin.

-A peine une heure que nous sommes là et tu es déjà fatigué ?

-Bof, je me sentirais revigorer, si j'allais faire un tour en balais ou si je mangeais.

-Non, pas avant d'avoir relu ce paragraphe .

-C'est ennuyant,je trouve, et puis tu parle trop.

-Comment oses tu, je me lève exprès pour t'aider, et toi tu dis que **je** t'ennuie !

-Oui exactement.

-Parfais, dorénavant, tu te débrouilleras tout seul, comme un grand, sur-ce au-revoir. S'enfuyant la jeune étudiante n'avait pas fait attention ôù ses pieds l'emmenèrent et se retrouva à près du lac.

-Hermione !

-Oh , Harry, tu m'as fait peur.

-Moi ? souri le survivant.

-Oui, ça ne se fait pas de surprendre les gens comme ça.

-J'en suis navré, mais dis moi, tu as l'air en colère, contre qui ? Encore Malefoy ?

-Qui ? , non il n'y est pour rien, c'est plutôt Ron.

-Oh, dans ce cas , je vais aller arranger ça...

-Merci Harry, j'espère que tu arriveras à lui faire comprendre l'importance de l'histoire.

_De Notre Passé_

Et il s'en alla d'un signe de la main.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des garçons, assis sur de confortable canapé, deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine discussion.

-Draco, ressaisis toi ! Tu ressemble à un mort.

-Je n'ai pas dormi avec toute cette histoire..

-Ne t'en fais pas, relax, un ou deux jours, tout au plus, et hop plus d'amnésie.

-Tu en a l'air certain .

-Je le suis, sourit le métis.

-Moi , je n'en suis pas sûr, non après le cauchemar que je viens de faire, tout est envisageable; la perdre ,qu'elle puisse m'oublier.

-Espérons le, sinon, j'utiliserais les Grands moyens.

-Tu ne les utiliseras point ! s'opposa son ami.

-Je vais me gêner ! Qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi peut-être ? ha ha ha .

-Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que tu sombre... et que je te serve encore de moi commed'une bouée de sauvetage, pas cette fois Draco.

-Ah, cette fois ci , ce sera différent !

-Non, ce sera toujours pour _elle..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Et la paranoïa ne cesse 

Cela faisait exactement une heure 35 minutes, que Hermione Granger était debout. Après une heure de travail acharné. Tous ses livres étaient ouverts à la bonne page . Les quelques élèves présents étaient agacés de la voir ainsi de bon matin à passer son temps à réviser , et d'autres inquiets car nous étions un jour de congé (merci Merlin). Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses leçons pour apprendre et surtout pour oublier qu'elle avait un trou dans sa mémoire, une page vide. Comment était-il possible pour un demi-génie de perdre la mémoire ?

Heureusement , ses lacunes n'étaient que minimes. A part cette fameuse aventure avec Malfoy.

Elle se repris de justesse, pendant un instant , elle faillit l'appeler par son prénom, jerk . Elle y pensait de trop peut-être, se disait-elle. Mieux valait bâcler cette histoire ou mieux l'effacer. Passant de pensées aux gestes , elle secoua sa tête puis se leva en prenant soin de ne rien oublier et sorti de la salle, pour aller se promener dehors, étudier.

**_0_0_0_0_0_ **

Rien valait une après-midi de lecture à la bibliothèque (enfin surtout pour Hermione) après le déjeuner. C'est pourquoi elle s'y rendit après avoir « semer » Harry , il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur une quelconque légende de vie antérieure et de flash-back ( il s'était mis au bouddhisme ou quoi ?).

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient amené devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Qu'elle aimait cet univers remplit de livre et parchemins en tout genre; l'atmosphère y était propice pour l'étude (pour ceux qui aime étudier, cela va de soi). Et si elle le pouvait , elle y dormirait volontiers toutes les nuits.

Elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois, et sourit.

Personne ,ni même la bibliothécaire. Parfait.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde mais là personne. Toute une salle rien que pour elle.

Tout en se demandant quels livre allait-elle bien pouvoir lire (non, elle ne les a pas 'encore' tous lu). Elle sentit comme une présence ou du moins un bruit.

- Pas encore, soupira-t-elle.

Pour en être sûr , elle fit volte face et à sa stupeur, personne : juste une étagère où reposaient des centaines de livres. Un livre n'a jamais mordu personne voyons, se résonna-t-elle dans un ton nerveux consciente de sa paranoïa.

Mais alors qu'elle décida de retourner à sa préoccupation, c'est alors qu'un livre tomba exactement de l'étagère. Y jetant un coup d'œil , elle constata que ce n'était pas un livre, il était trop petit et moins épais que les autres, non ça ressemblait à un journal intime.

Ne se préoccupant du comment, elle le ramassa puis grimaça ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur cette étagère, elle en était sûre. La couverture était bordeaux. Aucun titre ni même auteur n'y figurait : c'était bel et bien un journal intime.

Comment ce livre avait-il pu lui échapper de vu il y a quelque instant. Pas le temps de poursuivre l'enquête que déjà elle commença à l'examiner et se rendit compte que toutes les pages étaient vierges.

- _Que faisait-il ici_ Surement que son propriétaire ayant abandonner l'idée de se confier avait du le reposer là , dit tout haut Hermione.

Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau, quelque chose clochait. Plus bizarre encore ,elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du journal et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes d'observations qu'elle le lâcha du regard. Elle devait en faire part à madame Pince, mais en attendant elle le garderait avec elle le temps de trouver la bibliothécaire.

* * *

Plus haut , dans la tour des Griffondor, Ron n'en finissait pas de casser du sucre sur le dos de sa chère _amie_.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais moi, Granger me rend dingue, elle est butée cette fille, se plaignit-il. Non Ron pas là mais ici, ou alors 5 fautes dans 1 seul paragraphe, tu peux faire mieux , au travail Ron, et gna..gna..gna.. et s'en suivit d'une tirade d'insultes (que je n'écrirai pas pour ne point vous choquer).

Pendant que son ami de toujours était en train d'énumérer les 101 défauts de leur ex-ennemie. Normal, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle l'insultait à longueur de journée. De l'autre côté de la salle commune, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry préparait déjà la suite de son plan. Capter au plus vite toutes les informations susceptibles de les aider à vaincre le camp ennemi. Seul bémol : le principale sujet semblait être du bon côté, oubliant entre autres sa famille , son rôle au près de vous-savez-qui et même son sang. Tant pis ,il fallait continuer, qu'il y arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le temps s'écoulait pour eux ainsi que sa mémoire...

C'est sur cette vingtième constatation que Harry décida enfin à daigner un peu d'attention à son ami et aux autres élèves présents dans la salle. Lorsque Granger était absente, les discutions allaient bon train. Pas besoin de précisé le sujet de la conversation. Bien sûr Dumbledord avait fait jurer tout le monde pour la discrétion, et de faire semblant( plus facile à dire qu'à faire).

* * *

Seul, confortablement allongé sur son lit, Draco Malfoy lisait son bouquin favori avec un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. Se remettant de son précèdent râteau. Et oui Draco lisait,beaucoup même, c'est pour cela qu'il était malin. Lire était son seul échappatoire qu'il avait pour ne pas repenser aux personnes torturées tout les jours dans son propre salon. Ces insupportables bruits , ces larmes versées, les blessures ouvertes où coulait le sang en torrent et personne là pour les soigner, les aid..

_Ne plus y repenser_

Bref la vie au manoir était plus que lugubre, aucune ambiance à part celle de l'horreur insoutenable.

Poudlard était sa nouvelle maison, son lieu de repos jusqu'aux derniers évènements... D'ailleurs Rogue lui avait confié que pas un seul mot du sujet 'Hermione' ne fut prononcé lors de la dernière réunion avec le Lord. Tant mieux , un poids en moins ne lui serait pas de refus. De plus Rogue lui avait annoncé que sa mission allait s'achever d'ici un mois, le directeur allait mourir.

- Ah Hermione, ma rose aux mille épines, murmura-t-il, j'espère que ma surprise te plaira...

C'est sur ce murmure qu'il éteignit la lumière.


End file.
